1910
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Dua kereta yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura berbenturan secara head-to-head yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya para korban di pagi itu. Akankah dua insan tersebut ini selamat dari kejadian? NO LEMON FICTION #SongFic HoneymoonHamada #EVENTFS2017 #TRAGEDIBINTARO1987


**1910**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer:**

● **Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

● **1910 ⓒ Iwan Fals**

 **Rate: M (for disgusting scenes, NO LEMON)**

 **Genre: Tragedy & Angst**

 **Kategori Fic: SasuSaku AU**

 **Kategori Lomba: SongFic**

 **Summary: Dua kereta yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura berbenturan secara head-to-head yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya para korban di pagi itu. Akankah dua insan tersebut ini selamat dari kejadian?**

 **#Songfic_HoneymoonHamada**

 **#EventFS2017**

 **Keterangan:**

"Percakapan"

 **'Lirik lagu'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Honeymoon Hamada present -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara putaran roda baja pada rel besi terus menggema di udara menemani sang fajar yang masih membentang di langit senin subuh itu. Sasuke memandang matahari yang mulai menampakkan diri di ufuk timur lewat jendela kendaraan bak ular ini. Tetapi hawa pagi di gerbong kereta ini tak sesejuk di luar sana. Keadaan yang berdesakan, riuh, serta bau yang kurang sedap menusuk hidung membuat suasana kereta lebih mirip pasar berjalan dan bis kota.

Sasuke membelai lembut sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang masih menikmati alam mimpi di bahunya ini, perjalanannya ke Merak baru setengah jalan, cukup berat dan lama bagi sebuah lokomotif bising yang menarik ribuan penumpang riuh pada gerbong-gerbongnya.

"Engh.." Sakura membuka iris emerald-nya, "Kita sudah sampai mana?"

"Kita baru saja berangkat dari Stasiun Kebayoran."

"Masih jauh ya?" Keluh Sakura.

"Sabar, ini sudah setengah jalan," Sasuke tersenyum tipis usai menenangkan istrinya yang mungkin sudah lelah duduk di gerbong yang riuh ini. Sambil terus mengelus rambut istrinya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah penumpang yang berdiri tepat di pintu, para penumpang itu tiba-tiba saja nekat turun dari kereta dengan mimik panik.

Dengan rasa penasaran Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana, ia pun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa penyebab kepanikan itu. Iris onyx-nya membulat lebar ketika melihat ada lokomotif lain muncul dari rimbunnya pohon beberapa ratus meter di depan sana, di jalur yang sama.

Ini gawat! Ini buruk! Perasaan panik mulai menjerat emosi Sasuke, ia lekas berdiri sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, "Sakura, ini gawat, ayo kita lompat dari gerbong ini," ujarnya panik sambil mengambil tas kecil berisi barang-barang penting milik istrinya dari atas.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau sudah gila? Kita bisa mati!" Bantah Sakura.

"Ikuti saja jika kauingin selamat.. kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi," jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tas itu kepada Sakura, "Cepatlah," ia membantu istrinya untuk berdiri lalu membiarkan istrinya jalan mendahuluinya menuju pintu. "Ayo lompat!" Titahnya.

"Tapi.."

"Lakukan saja!" Perasaan panik itu semakin menjalar hingga bentakan tadi spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebelum melompat, Sakura menoleh ke depan melihat lokomotif dari arah lain mendekat, ia yang awalnya tak tahu apa-apa seketika merasa panik hingga kecepatan degup jantungnya beriringan dengan suara putaran roda baja di bawah gerbong ini. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sasuke sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, "Kau harus ikut melompat denganku, Sasuke," ujarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mempererat cengkramannya.

Hap..

Sakura berhasil melompat keluar, tetapi..

BRAKK..

Dua lokomotif beradu kepala bak domba jantan yang menunjukkan kekuatan tanduknya. Otomatis membuat gerbong hijau yang ditumpanginya itu bergerak ke depan dengan cepat dan mendadak saat Sasuke melayang melompat keluar dari gerbong.

"ARRGGHH!" Rasa sakit hebat mulai menyerang tubuhnya, tangan kirinya yang belum ia lepaskan dari pegangan pintu gerbong saat mulai melompat tadi terjepit besi-besi hancur di pintu gerbong- hasil tubrukan gerbong dengan lokomotif mogok di depan. Kedua kakinya menggantung tak menyentuh tanah, beruntung ia masih memiliki kesadaran penuh walau rasa sakit dari tangan terjepitnya itu mengikis habis tenaganya.

Teriakan maut terdengar, cairan kental merah dari ratusan korban yang tergilas di dalam gerbong mulai menodai wajah putih Sasuke serta mengalir ke luar gerbong melalui jendela. Suara bising kereta itu seketika terhenti, tergantikan dengan kepulan asap hitam dari lokomotif yang dicampur dengan bau anyir darah dari potongan tubuh manusia di dalam gerbong ringsek yang malang itu.

 _ **'Apa kabar kereta yang terkapar di senin pagi**_

 _ **Di gerbongmu ratusan orang yang mati**_

 _ **Hancurkan mimpi bawa kisah**_

 _ **Air mata**_

 _ **Air mata'**_

"SASUKE!" Sakura yang sempat jatuh terguling (setelah terlepas dari tangan Sasuke) langsung menghampiri suaminya yang keadaan tangan kirinya sangat mengenaskan. "Bertahanlah.." ia kembali memegang erat tangan kanan suaminya.

"TOLONG!" Sakura berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sa-sakura.." panggil Sasuke terbata-bata dan pandangannya mulai kabur. "Jaga d-dirimu b-ba-baik-baik.." ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan dua jari.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, dasar bodoh!" Sambil menepis tangan Sasuke, mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak ingin kaupergi.. tolong bertahanlah, aku akan mencari bantuan.." jawabnya. Ia pun lekas beranjak mendekati beberapa orang penduduk yang datang menengok apa gerangan yang terjadi.

 _ **'Belum usai peluit belum habis putaran roda**_

 _ **Aku dengar jerit dari Bintaro**_

 _ **Satu lagi catatan sejarah**_

 _ **Air mata**_

 _ **Air mata'**_

Sasuke sempat tersenyum tipis walau pandangannya semakin kabur, tak lama, kegelapan pun memenuhi pandangannya dan menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Warga pun datang dan berbondong-bondong mengevakuasi korban selamat dan mengeluarkan mayat-mayat yang terjepit di sana, termasuk Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri, kini pria itu berhasil diselamatkan walau keadaan tangan kirinya tak lagi utuh dan penuh darah. Sakura memandang suaminya yang terbaring di tandu sejenak menunggu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Masih minimnya bantuan dan petugas yang datang membuatnya semakin khawatir akan keselamatan suaminya ini.

Sakura memandang gerbong berdarah itu sejenak dan merenung atas musibah ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat para korban mati dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak utuh.

 _ **'Berdarahkah tuan yang duduk dibelakang meja**_

 _ **Atau cukup hanya ucapkan belasungkawa**_

 _ **Aku bosan**_

 _ **Lalu terangkat semua beban dipundak**_

 _ **Semudah itukah luka-luka terobati?**_

 _ **Nusantara tangismu terdengar lagi**_

 _ **Nusantara derita bila berhenti**_

 _ **Bilakah**_

 _ **Bilakah'**_

Airmatanya mulai mengalir deras melihat kejadian ini, apa ini cobaan? Atau peringatan dari Tuhan? Seharusnya ini adalah pagi yang indah di tanah Jakarta ini, namun apalah daya. Sedetik yang berlalu pun kita tak bisa mengubahnya.

 _ **'Sembilan belas Oktober tanah Jakarta berwarna merah**_

 _ **(merah darah)**_

 _ **Meninggalkan tanya yang tak terjawab**_

 _ **Bangkai kereta lemparkan amarah**_

 _ **Air mata**_

 _ **Air mata'**_

Isakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi menyaksikan mayat tak utuh yang dikeluarkan dari dua gerbong hancur itu sambil meneteskan cairan merah di tanah Jakarta ini. Ia sedih, ia marah, ia tak tega. Sebegitu berdosakah mereka hingga mereka dicabut nyawanya dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu?

 _ **'Nusantara, langitmu saksi kelabu**_

 _ **Nusantara, terdengar lagi tangismu**_

 _ **Nusantara, kausimpan kisah kereta**_

 _ **Nusantara, kabarkan marah sang duka**_

 _ **Saudaraku pergilah dengan tenang**_

 _ **Sebab duka sudah tak lagi panjang**_

 _ **Saudaraku pergilah dengan tenang..**_

 _ **Pergilah dengan tenang saudaraku..**_

 _ **Saudaraku pergilah dengan tenang..**_

 _ **Saudaraku pergilah dengan tenang**_

 _ **Sebab duka sudah tak lagi panjang**_

 _ **Saudaraku**_

 _ **Saudaraku'**_

Tandu Sasuke mulai diangkat oleh petugas kesehatan tambahan yang baru datang. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke arah gerbong itu sekejap. Ia merasa bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan hidup, bersama Sasuke, walau nanti Sasuke akan hidup hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk mereka yang di sana agar mereka pergi dengan tenang.

Sakura pun beranjak mengikuti petugas yang membawa Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak airmata kesedihan yang mengering di tanah sebagai pengungkapan rasa iba atas musibah ini.

Sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar para korban itu bisa diterima dengan tenang di sisi-Nya.

= The End =


End file.
